World War Glee
by ThatChicThatLikesToSing
Summary: A cure for cancer is created, and used on hundreds of patients. Months later, it turns the patients into zombie-like monsters that can turn you with a single touch of their blood. The local Resistance, lead by Kurt, finds a man named Blaine. Klaine AU!
1. It's the End of the World as We Know It

The wretched scent of charred flesh and smoke wafted through the air, making breathing a nearly impossible task. Cars were strewn around, flipped and mangled as if some child's abused plaything. Everything was blackened with soot, making everything within eyesight look like a dirty chimney had emptied it's contents in that particular place.

Suddenly, amidst the complete absence of movement and sound, there was a rustling. This rustling should have been something insignificant after a blast like that, perhaps a settling of dust, or a slight breeze that stirred some rocks. The thing is, it wasn't just a slight movement caused by great Mother Nature herself-it was caused by a human. This human was a man named Blaine, and a pretty strong one, at that. Slowly but surely, that rustling kept going until the dark-colored, curly haired man had dug himself out from underneath the rubble. Blaine struggled to his feet, brushing himself off as he did so. He looked around, devastated at the sight, and confused as to how he got to this strange, apocalyptic place.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed a very scared and confused Blaine.

And that's when Blaine felt a sharp pain in his neck, and immediately lost consciousness.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

"You think he's infected?"

"It's an extremely unlikely possibility, but a possibility all the same."

"God, I hope he's not. He is really, REALLY hot. I really hope he's in construction, so I can tell him he can screw me anytime..."

"Oh my god, Santana. Just get your slutty ass out of here before he wakes up. I would really like to be able to have a decent conversation with the man, and I can't do that when he's staring at your boobs and your ass."

Santana breathed a sigh of annoyance, and stalked out of the room.

"Oh, Kurt?" she called to him as she peeked her head around the doorjamb.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you'll get lucky, and he'll be a queer, too."

"Thank you for those eloquently sophisticated words of wisdom, Gandhi."

"Bitch."

And at that, Santana turned on her leopard print heels, and clicked down the hallway.

Kurt turned back to, as Santana had bluntly put it, 'really, REALLY hot' man. He was kind good looking-gorgeous, actually. With that curly catastrophe of a head, and the subtle muscles, which weren't bulky by any means, but definitely there, and the slight scruff on that gorgeous shapely jaw, and...whoa. He had to stop. His eyes were heading south of the equator, and he REFUSED to get all hot and bothered over a man that was probably homophobic and violently so.

Oh, god, or what if he had the virus? He could NOT develop a crush on this stranger if there was even the tiniest chance he could have contracted it! He would much rather be beat up by a homophobic asshole than turn into a freaking groaning, bloated, falling apart zombie!

Kurt's silent rant was suddenly cut of by a groan that came from the cot in front of him. Kurt's hand darted to the gun under his shirt, resting his hand on the butt of it and clicking off the safety simultaneously.

The possibly-a-homophobe-or-a-zombie-candidate-guy had woken up, and was starting to move.

Kurt readied himself for the telltale sign of an infected one by the ring of ugly yellowish-green around the pupil as the man rolled over.

Then, the handsome, dark haired man opened his eyes, and looked into Kurt's.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Hiii! I'm ThatChicThatLikesToSing, and this is my first fic!**

**Okay, so, I know that you probably hate me because of that cliffhanger, but you'll just have to deal with it!**

**Aaaanyways, like I said, this is my first fic, and I'm probably making the biggest mistake ever by making it a multi-chapter, but what the hell! If it sucks, I am sincerely sorry. Honestly, though, leave me a review. I would love to know what to fix!**

**Oh! I almost forgot! I don't have a schedule down for how often I'll update this, but I'm hoping that it won't be too chaotic. I'll try to shoot for at least once a week.**

**Okay, so after that way too long author's note, go review! Or follow! Or favorite! Or don't! Or whatever! =D**


	2. Behind These Hazel Eyes

"...eloquently sophisticated words of wisdom, Gandhi," spoke a high-pitched, yet masculine voice.

"Bitch," said another voice, clearly female. A pair of heels clicked away, and Blaine assumed the second voice had stalked off.

God, he had the worst headache on the face of planet Earth. And his throat? It was surely mimicking the Sahara. His eyes were also dry and crusty, and would be quite painful to split open.

Blaine sensed a presence next to him, and felt that he needed to see what this thing was. Unwillingly, he pried open his eyes to find the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on.

Light blue eyes stared back at him, shuffling through emotions so fast, Blaine wasn't even sure he had seen them, let alone identified them correctly. First, there was searching, with a touch of frightened mixed in. Next, there was realization and relief. And finally, Blaine's so far favorite, shock with the smallest amount of restrained lust.

Those beautiful eyes gave way to an even more beautiful face. Porcelain skin, a defined, but delicate facial structure, and brown hair with light undertones made this pixie-like man possibly the most gorgeous Blaine had witnessed.

Blaine stared into the angel face, wanting to be captured in that gaze forever.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

And when Kurt thought he couldn't have been more attracted to this man, his eyes had opened and time stopped for a split second. Almost immediately, Kurt knew this man was no zombie. The relief flooded him, but was halted by a dam of shock.

Kurt had never liked hazel eyes-he always thought they were muddy and hazy, and therefore, never found them attractive. Instantaneously, Kurt forgot this idea, and replaced it with the gorgeous, brownish-green eyes of this stranger.

Holy shit, he was really hot. All Kurt had to do was lean his head down to those lips and...

Kurt stood up quickly, and walked stiffly to the other side of the room, making sure his eyes were averted from the cot. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

A dry, cracked sound came from the cot, and Kurt quickly grabbed a water bottle, all too eager to appease this stranger. The man grasped the bottle, and lifted it to his chapped lips, drinking deeply.

"What is your name?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson," he said roughly, making Kurt shiver, then proceed to mentally chastise himself for being so perverse.

"Kurt Hummel," he said loudly, attempting to cover up the voice in his head whispering inappropriate things. Kurt noticed how Blaine winced as he spoke his own name, and became worried. He started getting up, thinking this man didn't want to be around him any longer. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, no!" Blaine grabbed his hand, and Kurt attempted to keep breathing at a normal pace as his heart sped up.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Kurt's eyes got very wide as Blaine clutched his hand. Blaine knew he probably should've let go, but he also knew that he would dearly miss that soft coolness if he did.

"I, uh, just have a really bad headache," he said quickly, adding mentally that he didn't want this gorgeous man to leave just yet.

"O-o-okay, then," the other man stuttered, "How about I, uh-go get you some medicine!" For some reason Blaine couldn't pinpoint, Kurt looked relieved.

"Well, medicine would be okay, but you really don't have-"

"I insist!" Kurt interjected, "I'll be back in a little while!" He left the room in a hurry, leaving Blaine in a state of confusion and sadness for the loss of that beautiful man.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**Hii, guys. Okay, I know, I know, über short, but I wrote this and started to add on to it, and I really didn't like where it was going. I felt bad since I haven't updated, so I decided to just go with this. I might add on to it later-depends on how tired I am.**

**Oh, and by the way, little side note! I'm going to try to name each chapter after a song. Chapter 1 was named after the song 'It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)' by R.E.M., and this chapter is named after 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson. Side note of the side note? I love these songs to death, and are both on my iPod.**

**Anyways, if you're still here after my incessant rambling, please follow, favorite, and review! Or don't. Whatever floats your boat. =)**


	3. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

Kurt thanked Quinn as he walked out of the medic tent. The medication clanged around in the bottle he clutched in his hand as he walked into the building housing the beautiful man.

It was simply childish how he was acting, mimicking a love-sick teenager. He really had to get a grip. He knew better! Again, Kurt didn't even know if he was gay! He really had to start listening to his head, not his…well, whatever he was thinking with in that situation.

He muscled up his bearings, and walked into Blaine's open door without announcement. What he found was not what he expected.

Blaine was sitting on the small, white cot with his shirt off, inspecting the bandages spotted all over his chest and stomach. Kurt felt his jaw drop, and before he realized it, Blaine saw him, promptly throwing the shirt back on.

After a chorus of 'sorry's, there was a deafening, immensely awkward silence. This was only contributed to by the contagious avoidance of eye contact. The odd part was there was something in the air. It almost seemed like sexual tension. Kurt had no idea. Of course, he didn't have time to find any resemblance of an idea.

Why is that?

That was because of the sudden, loud, whooping alarm that sounded, sending him into a flurry of panic and fear.

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes were suddenly overflowing with panic, and the former, strange-feeling air dissipated instantly. This sent Blaine into his own state of panic. Obviously, this alarm wasn't any dinner bell. He watched as Kurt ran to one side of the room, pounding on walls as if knocking on a door.

"Can you shoot a gun?" Kurt said as he frantically patted the wall.

"Yeah?" Blaine's answer came out more like a question, as he was currently studying Kurt as he pulled a compartment out of the wall and reached in, "My brother Coop taught me when I was-"

"They'll be plenty of time for life stories when we live through this," Kurt said as he pulled out a gun and threw it to Blaine, who caught it with nimble, calloused fingers, "You probably won't need it, but in this world, you never know."

"Uh, what the hell are we trying to live through, exactly?" Blaine asked hesitantly, hoping it wasn't the only thing in the world he hated.

"An invasion," Kurt clicked off the safety on his gun, "The Patients are coming." Blaine froze and turned bitter at that word.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Blaine swore as the two men briskly walked through the doorway and down the hallway, "The only thing in the world I hate-fucking zombies!"

"Get in line, pal," Kurt said with a sigh. They burst out the doors, directly into a chaotic, yet strangely organized crowd of people. Kurt started to yell orders at the never-ending line of people that approached him with updates and questions. This gave Blaine a chance to somewhat look around the large camp.

Through the throngs of people, Blaine saw the strangest things, from haphazard tents that looked like they belonged outside the Qudditch World Cup to hurried people clutching things that looked similar to time bombs. He was pretty sure he even saw a goat milling about with a pack of Redvines dangling from its jaw. Was he hallucinating?

At this point, Kurt had reached the desired destination, and abruptly ended Blaine's visual tour as he yanked Blaine into another building. This one was large, open, and airy, walls lined with beds and children. Kurt turned to Blaine, letting go of Blaine's hand, which neither had before noted. Was it weird that they were so comfortable with each other after only knowing each other for a matter of minutes? That Blaine missed the feeling of the soft, cool hand in his once again? Blaine didn't know the answer to that question, much less that this man was even actually homosexual.

"I need you to stay here and babysit," Kurt said bluntly to Blaine, "Otherwise, you'll just be in the way."

"You're kidding, right? I've fought zombies off with just a knife and my bare hands!" Blaine raged.

"You may have, but I don't know that," Kurt stated flatly, "Additionally, I don't know YOU, and when it comes to my people, I'm not going to endanger them by putting some idiot trainee out on the field to get them killed."

"And how do you know I won't kill the kids?" Kurt gave Blaine a face that was strange and unfamiliar. It almost said…dare he say it, but bitch, please.

"See, Blainey Bear, there is a slight technicality with that," Kurt whispered with a smirk, making Blaine shudder for some strange reason, "Every single kid in here has some sort of weapon, and knows exactly how to use it."

?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

**I'm not quite sure why, but I just that this would be a great line to leave off on. That, or I just got tired of writing. I can't really tell.**

**So, I feel really bad for not updating! I typed up the whole new chapter on my phone, and guess what happened right after that? THE PHONE BROKE, therefore losing that chapter and a bunch of random fic ideas.**

**Soo, that was discouraging, and the next time I sat down to write was right now. The first copy I typed up was a lot longer (it included the actual invasion and fight), but I figured this would be okay just to get an update out.**

**Thank you for all the following and favoriting! It's so nice to see those when I check my email!**

**By the way, there are a TON of references to some 'totally awesome' things in here. Let me know if you spot any, and I'll give you a virtual cake pop! Literally! x)**

**So, that's my very long author's note. As always, gimme some love with reviews and such!**

**Oh, and I almost forgot! This chapter is named after the song 'I Write Sins, Not Tragedies' by Panic! At The Disco. Why? Because of this line: "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door!" x)**


End file.
